


Criminal

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Inspired [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds herself falling for Bellamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

Criminal:

**_He is a hustler, he’s no good at all. He is a loser he’s a bum. He lies, he bluffs. He’s unreliable. He is a sucker with a gun. I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he’s just a dog a stray. He is a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this isn’t smart. But mama I’m in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn’t rational it’s physical. Mama please don’t cry I will be alright. All reason aside I just can’t deny, love the guy._ **

What can be said about Bellamy Blake? Not much. There isn’t much to him. Except for the fact that he shot the Chancellor to protect his sister. And that’s noble. But Bellamy, he’s different. He’s two sides of a coin. Heads he’s nicest and sweetest guy on the planet. Tails and he’ll send you out of the camp and leave you to the grounders. Clarke Griffin always seemed to end up on heads and never wanted to cross that line. Not that she would want to.

“Clarke. Come here.”

Another week had gone by, more people were coming down from the station and the one hundred made it their mission to safely see all of them into the camp. If a grounder even saw one of them landing it could spell disaster. Clarke’s heart sped as she walked over to where Bellamy had just returned with a group of people.

“Yeah?” She asked. He handed her a first aid kit.

“One was injured on the landing. Check him out.” It was a command, not asking and down here, every human counted. The group separated, showing two people holding up a little girl. Her leg was twisted. Clarke walked towards her, moving so they could bring her in.

She was seated in Bellamy’s quarters. She began to spike a fever and moving her could have made it worse.

“Will she be okay?” Genuine concern graced his voice.

“We have more medication than we had before. I might not know much but I can handle this. She’ll be fine as long as I have what I need.”

A hand was placed on Clarke’s shoulder and she felt herself blushing.

“If you need anything else. Just call.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

                                                                                    **********************************************************************

**He is a villain by the devil’s law. He is a killer just for fun. The man’s a snitch and unpredictable. He’s got no consciousness. He’s got none. All I know, Should let go but no. Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this ain’t smart. _But mama I’m in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn’t rational it’s physical. Mama please don’t cry I will be alright. All reason aside I just can’t deny, love the guy._**

 

“Are you crazy?” the question didn’t settle well on Clarke’s mind. She didn’t know what she was. Her feelings for Bellamy, they were something out of the ordinary and she didn’t really think that she could tell people about them. That’s why she confided in Octavia. If anyone could understand emotions such as hers. It’s her.

“Octavia.” Clarke started, only to be interrupted.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love my brother. I do. But he’s…Clarke. He’s bad. He shot the chancellor.”

“To protect you.”

“And that’s very noble of him. But come on…”

“Says the girl in love with a grounder. Who I might add, has killed people.”

Octavia was silent for a moment. “Okay. As cool as it would be to have you as a sister, just be careful. When Bell’s committed, he’s committed and it could get a little scary sometimes.”

Clarke grinned. She wasn’t talking about marrying the guy, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to date him. She was attracted to him, yes. That’s all it was. An attraction.

 

 

 

*******************

 

**_And he’s got my name. Tattooed, on his lucky charm. So I guess its okay. He’s with me.  And I hear the people talk. Try to make remarks, keep us apart. But I don’t even hear. I don’t care._ **

****

Clarke wasn’t sure why she didn’t notice it before. He seldom was seen without a long sleeve shirt or something covering his arms. And she was forbidden to treat him, always when he was injured one of the other’s that knew about healing was called in for Bellamy, even though she was the best.

Which resulted in this. He had gotten injured, horribly and Clarke had to treat him. She was the only one who knew what to do and he was too out of it to object. The moment she got his shirt off she froze. On Bellamy’s right arm was Clarke’s name, and a date.  01/12/2113. It was the date that Clarke was sent to prison. The first time that she ever saw Bellamy. She didn’t know what to do, or to say. She didn’t even think….even then.


End file.
